One of the main tasks of a radar system is to be able to determine the location of a reflecting object relative to a radar's origin. The measured delay between the initiation of a transmit signal and the acceptance of the received signal contains, besides the travel time of the signal from the transmitter to the reflecting object and back to the receiver, also an internal delay of both the transmitter and receiver.